


Apodyopsis

by Zhalia



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bottom Shane Madej, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sex, Smut, Stripper Ryan, Top Ryan Bergara, We Took An Oath, magic mike au, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: ApodyopsisNoun (æpəʊdaɪˈɒpsɪs)1. the act of mentally undressing someone, imagining someone naked.or, a stripper au where Ryan made his own show and finds a visitor with a surprisingly intriguing aura, he just has to get him on stage.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Apodyopsis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Go Home With Spectators](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734767) by [hufflepuffdaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffdaddy/pseuds/hufflepuffdaddy). 



> i read a fic written by hufflepuffdaddy & a couple of days later i wake up with this idea. yeah just had to write it.
> 
> If you're one of the boys reading this, i hope the tags will suffice as a warning but if you do decide to continue, know i made you incredibly handsome and good at sex. don't blame me if you don't like it ;).
> 
> huge thanks to bonbonbutterstove for beta'ing,i love u

Ryan Bergara never really liked this job.

To be fair, he didn't necessarily dislike it either. He was just here for the money.  
And it paid _good_.

If anyone were to ask him what he did for a living, he'd simply shrug off to say he's a dancer on stage. Which, when you think of it, he really is. He just works his hips a bit more and loses more pieces of clothing than the average dancer in whatever style you can think of.

And Ryan is good at it.

Currently, he was standing before his mirror backstage, looking at his outfit. He wore a black blouse and black dressing pants he could easily take off and dark leather holsters under his armpits. The brown-eyed man looked at himself when he took his red velvet jacket and put it on, careful to cover the gun-filled holsters and hiding them under the soft fabric. It was the last show of the night, so he expected the leftover crowd to be either tired or filled with adrenaline. Either way, he was eager. He smiled to himself, ready for take-off.

The club Ryan worked at, had a very good reputation. They mainly provided entertainment, dancers on stage for women and men alike, and drinks. The busiest days were the weekends, so the pressure on the performers was at its peak. During the week, however, Ryan often wondered why he was even there in the first place. People rarely visit clubs during weekdays, let alone strip clubs. Therefore, the club had lowered its entrance price and turned the weekdays into tryouts. They would try new shows, dances and themes out in the weekdays, to see what kind of reaction it would get from the little audience that was present.

So now, Ryan stood in the middle of the T-shaped podium, accompanied by only a chair that was placed at the roots of it, waiting. In his hands, he clung to the walking cane by his side. He chose it mostly for the dramatic effect it could have, but now that he stood here, he was glad he had something to hold onto.

He took a glance at the crowd that had gathered itself before him, it was a pretty busy night, he noticed. Of course, it was a Thursday so he had expected it to be busier than normal, but this was more than his boss could imagine.

Ryan had come up with this dance a couple of months ago, had taken his time to perfect it at home and his last practice was this afternoon, on an empty stage in a closed club. His boss had loved it from the first time she saw it, and immediately placed him on the Thursday night, because he deserved it, she thought.

Right now, Ryan's heart was pounding in his chest, excited nerves pumping adrenaline through his veins.

The first beat pulsed through the room, catching everyone's attention at the now visible man on stage. The bright light of the spotlight pointed in his direction. It showed a man in a red jacket, a hat hiding his face and a walking cane between his spread legs. He radiated a confident energy, and the audience felt intrigued, ready to see more.

The second beat followed, turning off the light on Ryan and now showing the chair. The audience screamed happily, mostly women's voices filling the space, but Ryan was sure he could hear a couple of men as well.

The music stopped altogether. The sound of a man speaking through the microphone was to be heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready for our new act. Meet serial killer Ricky Goldsworth!"

The audience screamed its pleasure, but was quickly silenced by the third beat. The two spotlights made its way back to the man and the chair on stage. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, Ryan included. He followed the music and danced his way to the chair. It was natural to him again, having practised it so often. He knew every step, every wink and every beat like the back of his hand. His nerves slowly faded as time went on, feeling more at ease on the stage with the eyes watching him.

Now the hardest part came. Thus far, Ryan had only looked at the unknown, not really seeing the people in the audience, due to the lack of lightning. But, as his boss requested, he needed to find someone from the crowd and give them the best lap dance of their life. Because that brings money, and money's what they're doing this for. He walked with an exaggerated amount of confidence down the stairs, into the group of visitors. He maintained his cold attitude, looking at them through his lashes and under his hat, staying mysterious. Several men were pointing at others, 'choose him! Get her! She deserves it! He could use it!'.

But when Ryan landed eyes on _him_ , his legs gave out and he was forced to stand still. He had never chosen a man before - they usually don't volunteer or get too little women to throw their money - but it was a Thursday and this man was something else.

He was sitting in one of the booths, placed near the middle of the stage. His eyes were piercing right through Ryan's soul and his gaze was intense. It looked like a weird mixture between nervosity, and raw passion. Ryan noticed his big hands clutching the whiskey glass in his hands. The small piece of spotlight they shared allowed Ryan to see more of the man's details. His hair was light brown, maybe dark blonde. His eyes were brown and his mouth was small. In his position, he didn't seem taller or shorter than an average human being. Ryan was struck for a moment, then regained his position, remembered his task and walked up to him. When he came closer, a small, nervous grin appeared on the face of the man before him. Ryan liked that.

He forcefully grabbed his upper arm, whispered a soft, "You ready?" and after receiving a nod, he turned around and made his way to the stage again. He hadn't had an opportunity to look at the man when dragging him with, so he was rather shocked to find how tall the man was. He played it off, seated him on the chair and took his sweet time to walk behind the chair, hands resting on his shoulders.

The music stopped, lights went out, leaving only one spotlight to illuminate the killer and his victim on the stage.

A beat of the music. Ryan eased himself out of his jacket. The light reflected on the guns in his holsters. The audience responded to it, leaving the man before him even more boiled up with anticipation of the unknown than before. Ryan saw his chest rising and falling, increasing in speed.

Another beat, lights went out and Ryan walked to stand in front of the man, waiting for a follow-up in the music and the spotlight to hit him again, before he would make his next move.

He revealed himself to the man before him, dropped down to his knees and took out one of the guns from his holsters. He let the metal drag a way from the man's knee, over his leg, along the lines of his inner thigh to his groin, up to his belly to his chest and ended all the way behind his earlobe. The man before him breathed loudly, clearly into it. Ryan found himself having troubles to completely focus on his job. Never before had he been so taken aback by someone from the crowd, never before had he had such a good victim. Never before had he had such a calm victim.  
All of his previous clients were loud, screaming happily that they were chosen, pointing at their friends and putting dollar bills in his pants.  
In retrospect, those were all women.

This man was more collected, responded by mere breathing and his moans. _God his moans_ , Ryan busted himself thinking. He wanted more of that. But now, he had a job to finish. He moved to stand beside his victim, pointed the gun at his temples. He cocked the gun, seeing how the man's eyes shot to his in an instant. Then, Ryan smirked lifted the gun from the man's head and licked the metal. He didn't bother to turn on the safety lock, knowing full well that the object was a prop, and threw it into the void. His hands travelled over the man's chest, steadying himself and feeling the arousal build up within him. This was the part where he would give the man a lap dance. Ryan had never been more excited for a lap dance in his life. He lifted his left leg over the chair and placed it beside the man's legs. The music faded from a robotic set of loud and low beats to a more electronic dance song. Ryan rolled his hips, sank down to the chair and practically rode his thighs. Ryan got himself to focus on the beats and his rehearsed dances. He tried to ignore the hoarse sounds the man under him made, ignored the way his hands loosely covered his hips when he danced and most of all tried to avoid looking at the man's boner for as much as he could. But, of course, Ryan had choreographed a dance that consisted of mostly him riding his victim, rolling his hips over his body parts and letting his hands do the exploring. He quickly turned around, having his back to the man in the chair and dropped himself to the ground. He humped the air, showing off to the crowd. As a response, dollar bills flew in the air and landed on stage as if it was confetti. He got up with a body roll, showing his ass off to the man in the chair. If Ryan, a professional stripper, got speechless because of a client, he might as well leave the client about as speechless as he is. _He_ has the upper hand, not some unknown visitor he had never seen before in his life.

Ryan knew he was near the end of the song when he had to tear the fragile buttons of his blouse out of their place and throw the fabric away from him. He turned back to the man in the chair, show him what the crowd was familiar with. He never saw himself as a cliché stripper, didn't necessarily like standing in his underwear. He loved to get shirtless, though. So here he stood, before the man in the chair, who had his eyes roaming over Ryan's abs like it would be the last thing he would see. Ryan made himself as flexible as liquid when he almost fell atop the man, still rolling his hips and showing his ass off to the crowd. The lack of clothing made all the touches a whole lot more sensible. The man's fingers roamed over his muscles, soft as silk in contrast to the rock-hard pecs. Ryan found himself hissing at the sensation.

The song was at its last few seconds, Ryan noticed. He turned back to the crowd, made a show of going in his pants and grabbing the incredibly tiny gun he had packed away in his underwear. He swore to god he could hear the man behind him groan at the sight, this made Ryan's smirk wider and wider. He got the gun out, showed it to the audience and turned around expeditiously.

Then, he shot the gun, in time with the gunshot sound effect.

The stage went dark.

Ryan put his gun back in his underwear, walked to the man and whispered, "Meet me backstage," Before leaving the podium and vanishing in the dark.

Loud applause was heard, as well as the voice of his boss. The woman walked over the stage, thanked Ryan for the show and thanked the audience for their presence. The shows were over, the bar would close in a while and everyone was requested to take their time to leave the lot. Hopefully seeing them tomorrow.  
His boss then continued to grab the money Ryan had earned himself and met him in his dressing room.

Ryan had spread himself out on the couch, filled with adrenaline and lust. He was still wearing his dressing pants and the shoes, didn't bother to put on a shirt and had gotten rid of the gun pinching his skin. His chest rose and fell as he recalled everything of tonight. Anxiety hit him when he thought back of the man, was it a good idea to ask him to come backstage? Ryan had balls when he was performing. He turned into a nearly completely different person. When he was on stage, no one there would care to see who he really was. It was like acting, he imagined. He played the role of a stripper and the moments the lights went out and he was off of the stage, he was back to being Ryan Steven Bergara. A creative man with lots of dreams who was currently tied to a contract because he needed the money.

A knock on the door silenced his thoughts.

"Come in," He responded instinctively, voice hoarse and unfamiliar to him. He caught himself red-handed thinking of the man he let on stage. The wonderful, surprisingly tall man that looked at him with a gaze so intense and passionate, he had never seen anything like it before. He hoped the man would be in his doorframe, just waltz in and start making out with him. That'd be great, Ryan smiled.

Unfortunately, the door revealed his boss in the frame. She went over to him and hugged him tightly. "You did an amazing job, I love the Ricky-persona. We should get more of him. It was intense and strong and _hot_!." She handed him a bag, filled with dollar bills, "This is for you, all from stage. Your payout for tonight will be Sunday, as usual. Take a rest, take the day off. Work on some dances, if you can and I expect to see you Saturday afternoon again. We can try and find some ways with Ricky as a bigger performance, but maybe just you works too. We'll talk Saturday, it's late."

Ryan smiled, feeling grateful for the opportunity and appreciating the compliments, "Thanks, goodnight, boss."

His boss smiled back, her voice warm, "Goodnight." She headed to the door but stopped in the frame, "Oh, before I forget, the man you had on stage wanted to meet you here? Shall I send him?"

"Yes!" Ryan said, slightly too enthusiastic for his own good.

The woman winked at him, "Well, it's good to see you have a night off, huh? Don't want you on stage with myalgia. Have fun, sweetheart." She faded out of his sight.

Ryan took a deep breath, trying to get the blush on his cheeks from not spreading any further or turning any darker. He felt nervous, more nervous than usual.

The lanky figure of the tall man appeared in the corner of his eyes and he perked up. Quickly rushing a hand through his hair before he would be seen. The man stopped in his doorframe and did nothing to hide his eyes roaming over Ryan's figure, now better lit than before on stage. "Hi," He said, his voice low and gravelly.

"Hi," Ryan said back, forcing his legs to stop moving. It took him a whole lot of self-control to not go and jump this man's bones straight up. It occurred to him he never caught his name.

"It's Shane," He introduced himself. Shane was seemingly struggling with Ryan too. Maybe the fact that he was shirtless didn't necessarily help, either. The silence between them was too hard to bear. Sure, talking with your eyes was fun, but touching was a whole lot more interesting.

Ryan took a deep breath and locked eyes with Shane again, "Wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah," Shane said, relieved.

"Yeah," Ryan echoed, equally relieved. He quickly took his jacket from the couch and buttoned it up. Shane followed him through the employee's entrance back on the streets. Once outside, Ryan turned around to meet Shane, only to find him standing closer than anticipated as he bumped into his chest, "Oh, sorry."

But before he could look up properly, a hand was wrapped around his waist and a finger delicately found his chin, lifted it up and lips crashed onto his. He sank into the kiss, losing himself again in the mysterious aura the man surrounded himself with. His lips were soft but his movement was harsh. He groaned into the kiss when Ryan let his hands run up his chest - again - and softly push him back, "Patience, please." He winked, leaving Shane struck as he hailed a cab.

"Oh, you owe me now," Shane whispered in his ear before Ryan could enter the car.

Shane sat down next to him, close, close, closer, until their legs touched and Shane's hand casually found a way on Ryan's knee. Ryan had his eyebrow raised as he scanned the man, "Oh do I?"

"Where to, y'all?" The cabbie cut through the sexual tension with his rough, well-smoked voice.

Shane gave his address without second thought and Ryan admired his courage. He was being taken out, now. That was nice, for a change. Shane's rough fingers trailed over the fabric of his dressing pants, higher to meet his hipbone and then he seemed to remember that Ryan merely wore a jacket, nothing underneath. The daring fingers slithered a way under the fabric of the red jacket and Ryan hissed at the sensation. The cold fingers sent shivers down his warm spine. He refused to let Shane take too much of an upper hand, so he decided not to point it out. Shane, himself, had decided that he'd let his fingers play around the flesh on just above Ryan's hipbone, knowing full well he'd have the entire night to explore every other thing this guy had to bring him.

The cabbie stopped in front of an apartment complex Ryan recognised from having passed by before. He was quite sure one of his colleagues lived here too, but it wasn't relevant. What was relevant, was the fact that Shane dragged him into the elevator, pushed him against the wall and didn't leave him a second to even breathe before his lips were on Ryan's again and his teeth grazed against the skin.

Ryan's hands moved to Shane's chest again, as he felt his bottom lip being licked and then bit into. He groaned at the feeling, parting his lips and allowing Shane's tongue inside. Shane's hands wandered over his sides, to his ass and finally, _finally_ , grabbed a hold of it. He had wanted to do that from the moment he was seated on that stage. Ryan moaned into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Shane was just about to get his hands under that jacket when the elevator chime alarmed them they were on the right floor. Shane shrugged, putting his hands under Ryan's ass again and lifted him up casually. Ryan yelped at the sudden movements, quickly melting into Shane's body frame and wrapping his hands around his shoulders. He commented, "You're carrying me like a trophy."

"You _are_ a trophy." He managed to unlock his door and walk both of them in. He then locked the door behind them again and walked with big steps to his bedroom, taking off his shoes on his way. Here, he sat himself down on the bed and let Ryan straddle him. He whispered, "I've _never_ been so fucking turned on in my _life_. There's something about you. So yeah, I was carrying you like a goddamn treasure."

Ryan couldn't stop his smile from running onto his face. He brushed away the strands of hair on Shane's forehead and spoke, "I already thought this would be more than just a hook-up."

"Yep. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna fuck your beautiful ass." Shane squeezed the flesh to emphasize his words and leaned in to kiss Ryan again. His kissing was ambivalent to the way he just carried Ryan inside, he was rough and sloppy, teeth clashing everywhere and tongues tasting saliva. Ryan wouldn't want it any other way, than maybe a bit faster. He took off his own jacket, showing nothing Shane hadn't seen before. And yet, Shane allowed himself to stop kissing Ryan just to roam his hands over the muscles. Ryan groaned, impatient, and moved to take off Shane's dark red flannel. He threw it away and let his hands discover the soft flesh. He rolled his hips to ensure that the slightly frozen Shane would remember his goal for tonight. Shane cupped Ryan's jawline and kissed him, before moving down to his jawline and sucking a dark purple hickey into his skin. Ryan smirked at the sensation, biting back a moan before moving to Shane's collarbone and licking his way to his earlobe. He bit down, hard, at what appeared to be exactly Shane's pulse point. Shane groaned low in his ear and Ryan smirked, that's what he wanted. He let go of Shane and pushed him down. Then, he got off of Shane's legs and got to quickly undressing the man on the bed. He pushed the pants and his underwear down in one go. Ryan licked his lips at the sight of Shane's dick. _God, he was beautiful._

"Hah, thanks," Shane replied. Ryan hadn't realised he said that out loud, so he blushed at the response. However, impatient as he was, he quickly got back to work. Kicking out his own pants, he crawled over Shane's legs and kissed the inside of his thighs. Hands found the dark mesh of hair and Ryan felt soft tugging. For tonight, he had set his mind on topping, having come so far already. So, he pulled back, not giving in to whatever direction Shane was guiding him in. Shane smirked, letting go of his hair and clinging on to the sheets instead. When he saw Ryan, he hadn't imagined him to be much of a top. But, _my god_ , he's a good one. He allowed himself to fall back, close his eyes and fully experience every single time any part of Ryan touched him.  
Ryan's fingers massaged the inside of Shane's thighs roughly, purposefully creating bruises as much as he could. He then turned his attention to Shane's achingly hard dick, giving it the treatment it deserves. He licked his way up the length, sucking at the sensitive head and flicking his tongue in a complicated manner, Shane couldn't follow. The inconsistency of his dragging, sucking and teeth-grazing got Shane on edge quicker than he had anticipated. Especially when he felt fingers trail from his groin to his slit, teasing his hole softly.

Ryan got off of his dick with a pop, suddenly realising he wasn't in his own home. He looked at Shane, "Where?" He asked.

Shane gathered all of his power to point at his nightstand. Ryan had followed his finger, crawled excessively sexy and effortlessly smoothly over his bed, to open the drawer and find the bottle of lube he was looking for. In the drawer, he also found a couple of toys that peaked his interested. Not tonight, he promised himself. Tonight was raw and real, just them and their flesh. Not to say that he wasn't more than a little eager to find out what Shane would usually do with those wonderful toys. His voyeurism was to be explored later.

Ryan moved back to his heavy-breathing lover, made a show of covering his fingers in the liquid and got back to work. He let his mouth breathe to Shane's cock, just to keep it awake. One finger found its way past the ring of muscles. Another was added when Ryan licked Shane's dick again and a third one followed when he went all in.

The man below him was more quiet than he was used to of himself. Ryan was a very loud man when it came to sex. He screamed the pleasure out, moaned loudly and had struggles not filling the air with a word salad. Shane, on the other hand, was breathing heavily, groaning lowly and gripping the sheets like his life depended on it.

Ryan loved every bit of it.

When he realised that Shane was stretched enough to receive him, he removed his fingers from his hole and let go of his dick. He placed a soft, but nasty little bite on the fragile skin. Shane choked on air, his head shot back up to meet Ryan's mischievous smirk. Ryan slowly crawled over Shane, hovering over him. He had managed to take off his underwear before Shane had noticed. He lured Shane in for one last French kiss. Then, without any warning, he positioned his dick at Shane's hole and slowly pushed his way through. He wanted to moan it out, adjusting himself to the tightness, but Shane had his lip captured with his teeth and he couldn't move away.

"Nasty," He breathed, but it didn't sound nearly as confident as he hoped it would. He gave up on speaking for the while, focused himself on finding a comfortable position and guiding Shane's legs to hook around his hips. Shane's hands did dare to look for Ryan's hair now, tangling themselves in the dark mess. Ryan placed his arms under Shane's and leaned on the mattress. He eased his way in and out of Shane, ensuring both guys to feel good at their position. Ryan abruptly thrusted in and out of Shane, at a pace he couldn't keep up with. He managed to move briskly as well as slow, keeping Shane on the edge of cumming. Ryan grunted his pleasure out, moaning and rambling about Shane's tightness, the way his dick felt inside of him and how he already knew he wanted a whole lot more of it. There were compliments, swear words and generally a lot of moans all produced by Ryan currently lingering in the air. Shane drowned in it, and he loved every single bit of it. For a second he wondered what it would be like to find Ryan speechless, but he realised that for now he should focus on getting him as loud as possible.  
Shane's breathing was irregular, low and hoarse. His hands clung to Ryan's biceps, digging his nails in the flesh as Ryan went faster and faster, nearing his breaking point.

"Ryan- I-" Shane uttered out way later than he should've, because he was feeling his muscles contract and the power of his body slipping through his fingers. He let himself go, spraying his cum all over his own and slightly over Ryan's belly.

It took Ryan a couple of more thrusts before he could really come. His chatter increased in speed, and he was just about to pull off when he felt Shane's strong calves wrapped around his lower back and keeping him inside of him, "I trust you," Shane whispered. That was all Ryan needed. He came, more intense than he ever had. His vision went dark, allowing him to see stars before he was dragged back to reality by another one of Shane's kisses. He closed his eyes and let himself fall atop of Shane.

Shane chuckled, rushing his hands through Ryan's hair after the latter had dropped his head in the crook of Shane's neck.

The two men rested in their position for a little while. Ryan felt his dick going limp again and pulled himself out of his taller comrade. Who, in turn, grunted at the sudden emptiness, but realised that this was far from the last he'd have seen of this man. He couldn't quite explain what had mesmerized him so much, about the smaller guy. It wasn't the muscles, or the fact that Ryan was one hell of a handsome man, especially when he smiled. Those were all wonderful extras that came with the deal. No, it was the way he worked it. The way he was possibly just as mesmerized as Shane was. In a world full of wicked ones, they'd found each other.

There was no way Shane would let him go.

"I think it'd be a bit obvious that I want this but please, Ryan, stay." he didn't specify for how long. It was a simple request: stay.

And Ryan did.

_He stayed for the night, waking up in a foreign bed from a slumber that could never be surpassed. He curled himself in the bedsheets and stared at the man beside him. Shane was still vast asleep so Ryan could fully study all of his features in the bright light of the early morning. Below on the streets, there were people chatting, cars driving by and various other noises to indicate the speed at which the people were living. But for Ryan, high up in this apartment building, in a bed with a man he'd just met but also felt like he'd known his entire life, time stood still. He let his index finger trace a way over the bridge of Shane's nose, his cheekbones, his jawline and rested his hand on his chest. He moved himself to rest his head on there as well, dozing off into another sleep before he could acknowledge his own drowsiness._

_He stayed for the month, with Shane. Both of them trying different things at different places. They'd gone out for dinner, cooked at home and tasted new things. Shane had visited one of Ryan's rehearsals, managed to put possible jealousy aside because he knew that in the end, Ryan would always come back to him._

_He stayed for the remainder of the year. Shane had witnessed a dance being made from begin to end, apparently posing as a muse to the creative brain. The club had one of its best years, and Ryan spent all of his riches on Shane, giving them the most pleasant life they could afford. They went on vacation together, explored different parts of the worlds and sharing beautiful memories together._

_He stayed. He always did._

_With his other half._


End file.
